


elhokadumbr

by underwaterporcupines



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, elhokar is so stupid (affectionate), just some jasnah and elhokar bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterporcupines/pseuds/underwaterporcupines
Summary: you are still king. yeah im still king i gotta be. i know *walks away* confusion
Relationships: Elhokar Kholin & Jasnah Kholin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	elhokadumbr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poploppege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poploppege/gifts).



> hi! i wrote this really quickly (literally in like ten minutes) for my friend who was feeling starved of elhokar (also they wrote the summary :)). note that as of now, i have not finished TWoK but i am slowly making my way up! cool enjoy this epic sibling piece

"Brother," Jasnah called. "Still king, I see."

Even from across the hall, she could see Elhokar's confused expression.

"It is my obligation by blood," he said, as though he were reciting.

"A fact of which I am all too aware." Jasnah sighed and resumed her walk with no further acknowledgement.

"Then why—" Elhokar shook his head. "Never mind." He would never fully understand these odd sentiments his sister shared from time to time.


End file.
